Kingdom Hearts: The Keeper
by CursedAngelofHeaven
Summary: Stronger than the keyblades..."The power to seal away darkness.""Dark Makers... the Keeper." When the worlds are threaten by darkness, Sora & the gang are called on once again, but this adventure will be more dangerous than anyone ever expected.
1. A New Mission

A/N: Hello everyone...This is my first Kingdom Hearts, so please be nice. Enjoy.  
WARNING: There will be some grammar errors..FYI.  
----------------------------------------  
Chapter One: A New Mission  
----------------------------------------

"I wonder what could be wrong."

"It must be something really important for him to call for our help so soon."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Hey, listen Sora, don't worry, as soon as this is over, the sooner we could go home," said the silver-haired teen to the other sitting across from him.

The brunette teenager looked at his friend, offering him a smile."Yup, but it's kinda fun once you think about, now we're pretty much the worlds' protectors, right Riku?"

"That's our job as keyblade weild-", the stopping of the gummie ship cut Riku off. "Looks like we're here," said Riku as he stood up from his seat, Sora followed suit.

"Yup,Disney Castle." Both teens exited to ship and looked to their destination.

"Sora!!! Riku!!!," the keyblade wielders looked to see Donald and Goofy running towards them, at full speed.

"Luck, Sora,", Riku stepped aside, away from the soon to be path of destruction. It took Sora some time to understand what the older Keyblade wielder meant, but it was already too late.

Riku smiled as he began a countdown in his head. _'Three. Two. One.'_ As soon as he reached 'one' Donald and Goofy collided head on with Sora, send the younger of the two back a couple of feet.

"Ow" Riku couldn't help but laugh as the reunion. Sora, clearly dazed by the body slam could only mutter random things such as "What pretty stars...". This only made Riku laugh at his best friend to the point of tears. He walked over to the three, Donald and Goofy, trying to get Sora back to his senses using a good smack to the face but no avail.

"Come on Sora!! Wake Up!!." Donald tried to shake Sora back to his old self but stopped when he saw Riku walk over, now with a smile on his face.

"Sora, we're having a test, and homework's due," said Riku calmly.

Sora immediately snapped out of it. "WHAT?!?!? There's a TEST!?!? And HOMEWORK TOO!?!?!?!?" The Brunette was in a state of panic, his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging.

"Just kidding."

Sora stared at his best friend, mouth hung open. "That's…that was mean!!!," Sora pouted, " Almost gave me a freakin' heart attack!!"

Riku chuckled. "I love you too,Sora,"he replied in a mocking tone. He offered a hand to Sora who greatly took it. Once back on his feet, Donald and Goofy hugged Sora and then Riku.

" 'Bout time you got here, we were getting worried," said Donald.

"His Majesty is in the throne room, ahuck, he's been wantin' to talk to ya about the new mission," stated Goofy.

"Then, lets not keep him waiting," said Riku," mind taking us to him."

"Lets go see King Mickey!!," cheered Sora.

OOOO

"Sora, Riku! Good to see you again ,fellas!," said Mickey as he jumped off his throne to greet the other two wielders. Donald and Goofy gave a bow to their king, so Riku and Sora did the same.

"Good to see you again Mickey," said Riku as he and the king shook hands.

"How have things been, Your Majesty?," asked Sora.

The small king let out a sigh, "That's what I want to talk to you about," Both teens looked at each other in confusion. "Come, I'll explain everything in the meeting room, we can talk safely there." Sora and Riku did as they were told and followed King Mickey. They followed through many halls until they reached a single door, it opened to reveal a long, mahogany table in the middle of a room that seemed to extend to the top of the castle. Large stained glass windows brought in the light that illuminated the room. The light also gave the white walls their elegant design of soft colors and shapes. Mickey walked into the room, to the head of the table and sat. Sora and Riku walked in, amazed at the size of the room. Each took a seat next to Mickey; Sora on his left, Riku on his right. Donald and Goofy stood next to Mickey's chain in the same fashion.

"What going on Your Majesty?," asked Sora.

The king let out another sigh and began his explanation. "It appears that many worlds are disappearing once again."

"What?!?"

"Yeah, I went to visit a world not to long ago called Shambala. It was a nice peaceful world that was not fazed by the heartless or the Organization. On my trip I came across some strange creatures, as they were attacking a small town. At first, I thought they were heartless that might have gotten to the worlds, but it appears I was wrong," Riku and Sora listen intently to the story. " I tried attacking it, but my Keyblade didn't even faze it. Many of the villagers succeeded in driving the creatures away. Soon after the attack, I ran into an old friend of mine. He explained to me everything. He explained to me that the creatures I saw were called Crawlers, and that they come from they Dark Markers. He told me that they were the whole cause for the Organization in the first place."

"Wait a second, you're saying that everything dealing with Organization XIII was all planned from the very beginning," cried Sora.

"Exactly."

"That's…just crazy," whispered Riku.

"That was exactly my same thought, as well," said Mickey.

"How do we come in to the picture," asked Sora.

"My friend told me what some of they worlds call 'The Prophecy'," he started.

'_Protectors of the Worlds and Guardians of Peace. Thou shall protect thee, the crystal of Light and Dark, of Serenity and Chaos. Guardians of Fire, Water, Earth, Spirit, Wind, Magic, Sun and Moon, come forth and join with the wielders of the keys and give thy power to the crystal: The Keeper. Who shall be our greatest treasure and thy weapon. Cometh with thy will to fight and armor thy Keeper. Those who have fallen into the darkest depths, cometh and fight for thy freedom. Darkness shall rule supreme if the Keeper is taken. Peace shall be restored if the Keeper succeeds_.' And that's as far as he got."

"Question. Who's this…Keeper, that is mention a lot and the Guardians?," asked Riku.

"I have no clue. That friend of mine was going to come and visit me tomorrow. I wanted you boys to meet him so he can explain better than I can. I just hope the others can make it here in time."

"Others?," asked Sora.

"You don't mean...," catching on to what Mickey was getting at.

"Yup, Those who have fallen into the darkest depths, members of the former Organization XIII."

"Somehow, I knew they were going to play into this," said Riku.

"Question. How are they going to work with us, after we technically killed them once before," asked Sora.

"Well, you two actually saved them," Mickey started, " When you 'killed' them, the Keyblade really unlocked their hearts and became Somebodys, but still kept their Nobody appearance. I sent for them and I'm hoping they are willing to help."

"In the Prophecy, it said something about gaining freedom, what does that mean?," asked Riku.

"I think it has something to do with redemption. If they help fight for the worlds, maybe they can be completely freed from the darkness for good."

"They're still attached to the darkness?"

"In a way, they still can use their dark abilities, such as their powers, but the darkness isn't controlling them like before. It'd kind of like you Riku; you have a little bit of darkness still in your heart, but it's dormant. It's the same with them. They aren't all bad now, they were just being controlled."

Sora and Riku nodded. They both had a new mission to take care of, and they knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

"I had some guest rooms ready for you since you had a long trip. Donald with take you to your room if he doesn't mind."

"Not at all Your Majesty," replied the duck.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home. I'll call you when the others have arrived to discuss the details in full." The small king got off his chair, followed by Donald and Goofy, then by Sora and Riku. Mickey gave his finally farewell for the time being and then left with Goofy. Donald led the two boys back down one of the hall ways they had taken before and then up another flight of stairs to the hall. Donald showed the boys their rooms, which were right across from each other. After making sure the boys were fine, Donald left, leaving the teens in the hallway.

"I don't know about you," said Sora yawning, "but I'm gonna take a nap."

"Same here, don't fall of the bed, okay?," said Riku as he walked into his room.

"Not funny Riku!!," he could hear Riku's chuckle from the hall and then stomped into his room and fell face first into the comfy pillow. He rolled onto his back and a stared at the ceiling, thinking.

'_Everything that happened in that time was all planned? Even the Organization? This is way to weird. Everything Riku and I went through…was it all for nothing, or was it just…" _thought Sora as he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, Riku sat up on his bed, his arm was sitting on his knee while he looked out the window, looking at the tree. He sighed as he thought, _"_ _It's too peaceful here. It's too much like the clam before the storm." _He let out another sigh.

"This is going to be one hell of a fight."  
------------------------------------------------  
A/N: First chapter done...so please tell me what you think. I have the second chapter done, and I will post it when I get reviews okay? Thanks for reading!!!

CursedAngelofHeaven


	2. Carlisle Cullen

A/N: Hello people… I couldn't wait to post this chapter up, so it's early... enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts only Oc's.

Chapter Two: Carlisle Cullen

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they're here?" asked Sora as he followed his best friend down a flight of marble stairs.

"To be completely honest, I really hope they aren't," replied Riku. Both teens knew what the other was thinking, and both agreed on the subject. Neither one of them really wanted to work with any of former members of the fallen Organization XIII. It was an uneasy thought: working with the enemy you fought so hard to destroy to save the worlds from an even more dangerous force.

They had finally reached the door to the Meeting Room. Riku knocked lightly, warning the others on the other side of the door. Riku looked slightly over his shoulder to Sora. Aquamarine eyes asking the question _'Ready?' _Sora nodded and took a deep breath as the silver-haired teenager in front of him turned the knob.

The door opened to reveal seven pairs of eyes watching the two enter though the door.

'Well, this is slightly…awkward.' Thought Riku. He glanced at the large table. King Mickey was at the head of the table, naturally. The two seats on either side of him were empty. Though, starting on the second seat on the king's left, facing the door was Luxord, Axel, and Demyx. On the right side, Zexion, Vexen, and Xigbar.

The silence was almost unbearable, until the pyro decided to break it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sora and Riku, the Keyblade's chosen ones. Good to see you two again," greeted Axel. The others seemed to nod their heads slightly to acknowledge the two. The two teens sat in their seats, joining the briefing.

"So…how much have we missed?" asked Sora, not really comfortable in the current atmosphere?

"Not much fellas, but you arrived just in time," the mouse king turned his attention to the people seated before him as he continued, "My friend arrived last night, at around three in the morning. Dr. Cullen will be joining us soon, along with two of the guardians. He will further explain the new dangers that have been threatening the worlds."

"I truly do not mean to be rude," all heads turned to the voice that was now speaking, Zexion, "But, Your Majesty, you said something earlier about the most powerful Guardian, the Keeper, but do you have any idea on who this Keeper is?"

"I really don't have a clue," said Mickey slightly ashamed. The whole mission required one key element: the Keeper, and yet he had no idea who this person really was. "Gosh, I really wish I could answer that question, but I just can't," sighed the small king.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Everyone turned to the door as it began to open. A man, about in his late 20's with gold, blond hair and rich honey eyes, was seen in the door way. He wore a simple button up shirt, black slacks.

On his left was a teenager who had long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail with his bangs covering half of his eyes, which were sparkling silver. The teen looked around Riku's age, maybe slightly younger. He wore a black hoody with dark blue jeans and black shoes. In his right ear he had two piercing: a small black stud in his earlobe and a small silver hoop in his cartilage.

On the right side of the man was a girl who looked slightly younger than the boy. The girl had straight, bight, fiery red hair that ended past her shoulders and bright green eyes. She wore a black tank top that showed off a little bit of her stomach with a denim jacket that ended passed her elbows with a straight denim mini skirt. She also wore running shoes. Around her neck was a tight black ribbon choker with a red jagged crystal that was wrapped in silver wire. Silver beads hung gently around her neck as well. The girl's expression was of shock as she locked eyes with the other red head in the room. Axel looked equally shocked. The silence was suddenly broken by the teenage girl.

"Oh no," the girl said simply, shaking her head still looking into the room, "Not me. No. NO!" she then turned to the older man, "No one told me that _He _was going to be here Carlisle!" cried the younger redhead as she pointed at Axel.

"I'm out, sorry but I'm not working with _her_," said Axel as he turned his attention from the clearly upset teenage.

Lids closed over honey colored eyes as the man sighed, "Alexis".

"Sure," started the girl with a hint of sarcasm, "Show up, look nice, fine…but _Him_!" The girl took a deep breath and breathed it out through her nose, seeming to calm down slightly. "I'm sorry Carlisle, I really am, but I'm not working with him," stated the girl with a much calmer tone than before.

"Lexi," the teenage boy finally spoke up in a smooth voice, "Please. Do this for Ana," glancing at the redheaded girl. Both teens exchanged glances, which seemed like more of a silent conversation.

Emerald eyes softly sligthly as she let out a sigh, "I'll put up with this for Ana and no one else…no offense Carlisle," said the girl defeated.

"None taken, Alexis," said calmly as if the argument never occurred, "Thank you Caleb."

"No problem." Those at the table looked at the three in shock and bewilderment. The man took a seat at the head of the other end of the table as the teens took seats next to him. The girl refusing to look at Axel.

"Sorry we're late, but we had a little problem back on Lior that we had to take care of from here," said to the others, "I would also like to-", the man was cut off by the younger redhead, Alexis.

"I got this Carlisle," said the girl calmly. "I apologize for the behavior I displayed a little while ago. No one gave me the memo on _who_ was coming," sending a glare at Axel on the other side of the table.

"Ditto on that. Looks like we finally agreed on something," said Axel with his trademark smirk. The table was once again silent, that was until Demyx, who was awfully quiet during the whole thing, asked the million dollar question.

"Uh…are you two related?"

"Sadly" "Unfortunately" both replied at the same time.

"That little Hellion over there is Alexis aka my sister," said Axel calmly.

"………..WHAT!!!!!!!!!" cried that whole table.

"Great, one more fire starter to worry about," said Vexen.

"Hey-" said Alexis seeming slightly offended by that comment.

"If no one minds, can we leave this out until we can finish what we're really here for," said the teenage boy smoothly.

"Of course," said Alexis seeming to relax.

"Fellas, the is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the man who helped explain that prophecy and knows more about what's goin' on better than anyone else," introduced King Mickey.

"It's a pleasure to be here your Majesty. I have also brought along two of my students/children. Alexis, who you now all know."

"Hi," she said simply.

"And Caleb." The teen nodded as a greeting. "These two are also two of the prophesied Guardians that are chosen to protect the Keeper."

"So, it's not just a legend, the Keeper and the Guardians are real?" asked Riku.

"As real as the Keyblades," replied Caleb.

"Do you know where and who the Keeper is?" Zexion asked.

"Yes. Yes I do," stated Carlisle. "The Keeper is safe…for now and all the Guardians have been revealed. All we now are the Keyblade wielders and those who wish to help."

"I have a question," asked Sora while raising his hand slightly.

"Ask away."

"I don't mean to be rude," started Sora, "But how did this all start? I mean we defeated Xemnas, and almost all the Heartless are destroyed, when did the Prophecy come into this picture?"

"Good question," said Alexis.

"May I, Carlisle?" asked Caleb. He received a nod from Carlisle and continued. "The balance was tipped."

"Huh? What balance?" Sora asked clearly confused.

"The balance between light and darkness."

"Oh, yeah that balance," said Sora scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

Caleb continued to explain. "Kingdom Hearts was what the ancestors, the Guardians chosen before us, used to call the "Great Balance" due to the fact that it contained an equal amount of light and darkness. Thought recently, that balance began to tip."

"When you two defeated Xemnas, you defeated him inside Kingdom Hearts, right?" asked Alexis to Sora and Riku.

"That's right," replied Riku.

"Then that's what tipped the balance," said Alexis.

"How?"

"When a something is defeated, whether it is a Heartless, Nobody, or just a normal person, the light and darkness of their soul is then released and then mixed with others, which then goes into Kingdom Hearts. Though, when you defeated Xemnas, it was more like a shortcut for the darkness in his soul. Since it didn't merge with someone else's light to balance it out, the darkness in Kingdom Hearts became stronger and was overpowering the light," Alexis explained. Her tone then became grave, "And then the Makers decided to use it to their advantage."

"Makers? They are…?"Asked Luxord tapping an ace of diamonds poker card win his left hand while paying close attention to everything that was going on.

"How can we put this," said Alexis thinking out loud.

"It's because of them, the Organization, the Heartless and the Door to Darkness was created," explained Caleb.

"In other words they are the ones who planned everything," said Carlisle.

"Wait a minute dude, so everything was planned from the start!?," asked Xigbar.

"Bringing forth the Keyblades, and once again opening the Door to Darkness, you can thank them. Everything that has happened since the apprentices of Ansem the Wise discovered the darkness in peoples hearts to when the Keyblade found its chosen one, was all been planned by the Dark Makers. They used you all as pawns so that somehow you could tip the balance in their favor, which you did," explained Carlisle. Those seated at the table were shocked: everything they had done was all planned. Sora and Riku, having heard the news before, didn't react like the other did, but they still had trouble accepting the news.

'Everything was planned?' 'It can't be true' 'We were all puppets' ' Everything was for nothing' 'We were used?'

"How did they get so far?" asked Vexen.

"They used Xerhnort," said Mickey, finally breaking his silence.

"That's correct." Caleb then began to explain. "Since Xerhnort had an extremely weak heart, the makers saw potential in him, making him an easy puppet that at any given time would carry out any given order. How do you think he found out about the darkness in peoples hearts."

"They led him right to it so that their plan could begin to take root?," asked Zexion.

"Exactly," said Carlisle, "Though, they forgot one minor detail, two to be exact: the Keyblade wielders and the Keeper."

"Huh?"

"As you know, the Keyblade chooses its wielder. Though, it chose a mere teenager, making their plan have a small flaw."

"For their plan to work, they were hoping the Keyblade would pick someone older with more darkness in their heart, but, instead the Keyblade decided to split its power to make three Keyblades since it found three worthy hearts- two teenagers and one kindhearted king , something that the Makers were not planning," said Caleb.

"So we have a good advantage over the Makers?," asked Riku.

"Yes, for now. But we also have another advantage: the Keeper," said Alexis.

"Who is the Keeper?" Sora asked.

"My daughter." Everyone let out a small gasp of some sort as all eyes were trained on Carlisle.

"You…you can't be serious," stated Axel as he watched Carlisle lean back in his chair and take a deep sigh.

"I have a 15 year old daughter, Anabelle Serenity Cullen. She is the Guardian of light and darkness, the Keeper. She isn't really my daughter, I took her in when they found her when she was an infant. I've been raising her as my own flesh and blood ever since. I learned she was the Keeper when, at the age of five, she began complaining about the nightmares she was having and a pain that seemed to bother her and when I took her to the doctor, she had these feather-like marks on her back that seemed like birthmarks. I began to worry since those marks could mean only one thing: the Keeper. The pain and the nightmares happened at the same time that Hollow Bastion was consumed by darkness. I had suspicions, but I didn't want to believe them. As she grew older, the mark began to change, taking the shape of wings, by the time that happened, my suspicions were confirmed and I knew what my daughter was. As you know, the Guardians are chosen to protect the Keeper from harm, I was lucky when I found out that many of the Guardians were her close friends. I want to protect my daughter, that's why I'm here explaining everything to you everything I know in the hopes that you will help us not only to protect my Ana, but all the worlds. She is the key to locking the darkness away and bringing balance to Kingdom Hearts," Carlisle gave out another sigh, "So, are any of you willing to help?"

The room was silent for a moment. Many of those who were seated at the table exchanged glances with each other. The silence was broken when Riku stood up from his chair. All eyes were on him as the silence continued for a moment longer.

"I'm in."

"Same here," Sora chimed in exchanging glances with Riku and then looking at Carlisle. "I want to end this darkness once and for all," a wide grin spread across his face. A gentle smile crossed Carlisle face as he saw the mouse king rise up as well followed by Zexion, Xigbar, Demyx, Vexen, Luxord, and finally Axel. Alexis and Caleb stood as well.

"Thank you, all of you. You don't know how much this means to us," said Carlisle gratefully as he stood as well.

"Something tells me that this isn't going to be easy," commented Demyx with a huge grin.

"Well, Hon, no one's saying it will be," said Lexi.

"So, when do we head to your world," asked Riku.

"Today."

A/N:….looks as finished chapter Oh crud…..2,503 words…six pages…O.oU. This chapter may seem a bit boring, but I promise the next chapter will have some laughs and some actions. And yes, the Carlisle in this story is based on the Carlisle in 'Twilight' by Stephanie Meyer. I couldn't resist . Thanks for reading. looks around Reviews?...Please?


End file.
